Make Believe
by COFFIN SelleR
Summary: What if everybody met differently? How the characters react to one another? Sorry for the short summery.


**A different take on the original idea of DGM Yay a what if story!**

**Allen: What if? What if what?**

**Me: What if you didn't find the Order the way you thought you did?**

**Allen: Alright now that doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: Fine, what if you met the people you know now differently?**

**Allen: Better.**

**Me: I don't own anything, DGM and Allen here belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Make Believe**

The science division was doing their usual paperwork, Reever pulls himself out of the pile of papers behind Komui's desk. "Hey Chief," he says walking to Komui who is sitting at his desk and sipping coffee "you got a letter from General Cross"

"Really, from General Cross?" Komui says still sipping his coffee, made by his darling little sister Lenalee.

"According to this it was sent about a couple of months ago"

Komui spits his coffee out on Johnny who was trying to steal the piece of cake on Komui's desk "Ewww!" screams Johnny "Komui germs!"

"A couple of months ago? How the heck did we miss that?" asks Komui his voice in a high pitch.

Reever looks at the piles of unnameable documents scattered everywhere "Yeah I wonder how" he says sarcastically.

"Well quit dilly-dallying read the letter" Komui orders.

"Fine, it reads, hey Chief, I sent my idiot apprentice Allen Walker to the Order, he is an accommodator. He is easy to spot he has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length and an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead. Allen's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of the entirety of his left arm, from his shoulder down. I'm not coming back!"

"He is really good with detail," Komui says "well I guess this Allen Walker should be here by now, we should send someone to go find him."

Somewhere in London Allen Walker appears to be giving the Heimlich maneuver to a cat "Please spit him out!" Allen said as he let the cat go. The cat sits on the ground in front of Allen. "YOU SPIT HIM OUT NOW OR ELSE!" Despite the fact that Allen was screaming at him, the cat walked away. Allen chased after the damn black cat.

Lenalee walks though the streets looking for the young man. "Have you seen a man with white hair and on a scar on his left eye" she asked three women walking by a cafe. The women all pointed to a young man chasing a black cat. "Um-thank you" she walks over to the boy who finally caught the cat. He was sitting on the ground.

"Finally! Now give me him back," Allen exclaimed. Looking up he sees the young Chinese girl. She's cute, he thought to himself. And probably thought that he was crazy what with the cat and all. "This looks pretty strange huh?"

The girl gave a small giggle to which Allen also thought was cute. "Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes, why?" He picked himself off the ground.

"I'm an exorcist of the Black Order," she told him"my name is Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you" she said with smile.

"Nice to meet I'm a, well you already know who I am" Allen said.

"I'm here to take to the Order," she said as they walked.

"Thank you, that would help a lot" he told her.

"May I ask why you were chasing that cat?"

"Oh, he ate Tim" the boy explained.

"Tim?"

"Timcanpy"

"General Cross gave you his golem?"

"Yeah, but he also left me with a bunch of debt" the boy said with a sigh.

"Um-Allen can I honest with you?" she said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sure, what is it?" he was curious what the girl could want to tell him.

"I thought you were older then you are"

"Oh yeah a lot of people think that" he said.

"Are we going to climb this?" Allen said as he stared at the giant cliff.

"No where going to take the elevator" said Lenalee with a giggle.

With a sigh Allen joined her in the elevator. When they arrived at the gate, the Gatekeeper screamed in the horror at the mark on Allen's face. Just soon as Komlin was sent to "get rid of the problem" Allen ran away from the machine, "WHY IS THIS THING CHASING ME?" Allen screamed. Turning around to defeat his attacker Allen activated his innocence and tried to attack the robot, but before he could Allen's arm is shot with a dart."What was that?"

"Allen are you okay?" Lenalee calls.

"Have you seen the sun tonight?" Allen says "How great a boat sinks"

"Allen? what kind of dart was that?" Komui is going to pay for this, she thought. Lenalee activated dark boots and destroyed Komui's insane creation.

"What was that about brother?" Lenalee asked her brother as her, Allen and the newly freed Timcanpy arrived at Komui's office.

"Did you like it?" asked an overly happy Komui "I programed it to go off every time the Gatekeeper does, pretty impressive uh?" Komui said fascinated by his own creation.

"You could have seriously hurt Allen!" she yells at her older brother. Komui looks at Allen who is just recovering from the incident.

"Is he okay?" asks Reever, "Hey, kid you okay?" Reever asks waving a hand in front of Allen.

"My favorite is dynamite" he tells him.

"Yeah not really" Reever looks at Allen trying eat Timcanpy "Chief what was in that dart"

"You like it?" Komui says excited.

"No"

"What do you mean you don't like? I worked really hard on creating it"

"Sometimes I wonder who's side your on!"

"YOUR SO MEAN!" Komui gestures to Allen "Look he's fine"

Allen sitting next to Lenalee on the sofa "Your really nice for a napkin!" he throws his arms around her.

Every one in the science division is speechless "Oh no" says Reever.

"DIE YOU WHITE HAIRED LITTLE MONSTER!" Komui says, pulling out a Komui reinforced power drill "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DARLING LENALEE!"

"Brother no!" Lenalee yells.

Allen points at Komui "I think there's something wrong with your unicorn monster" he tells Lenalee.

"Huh?" Lenalee walks over to Komui and activates Dark Boots, and hit Komui in the head "You stop this right now brother or else"

"OW!, but Lenalee?" Komui whines.

"Are you okay Allen?" asks Lenalee.

"Yeah, I'm okay" said Allen head still spinning, gut he is almost back to normal, he looks at Komui "whoa, what happened here?" he says looking at Komui on the ground.

"My brother's an idiot"

"There's paper everywhere"

"That's normal"

"Oh" he says, _what a mess, _Allen thinks to himself.

"Allen my name is Reever I'm the section leader of the science division at the Black Order" he said and shook Allen's hand.

"Pleased to meet you" Allen said and smiled politely.

"And I am the wonderful Chief Komui!" said the chief, getting up and wiping dust off his coat "so Allen I understand you're obviously familiar with innocence, and you'll soon become acquainted with the rest of the people here, but you must fallow me to meet Hevlaska and to fix your arm"

While Komui introduced Allen to the Order's oldest exorcist and repaired his innocence, the people of the science division and Lenalee quietly sipped coffee and ate cake.

"This is really good cake" said Johnny. A loud scream can be heard throughout the Order. Then silence.

"Yeah your right" said Lenalee, another scream is heard. "I think Jeryy has out done himself" the screaming continued. The science division and Lenalee ignored Allen's screams of terror.

* * *

**ME: and that's the first chapter of Make Believe!**

**Allen:*cries* my arm!**

**Lenalee: Allen it didn't really happen.**

**Allen: No, but the memories of that first day are still haunting me.  
**

**Lenalee and Me: Allen?**

**Me: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
